Problem: $ B = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}0 & 8 & 8 \\ 2 & 7 & 1\end{array}\right]$ What is $ B^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ B^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}0 & 2 \\ 8 & 7 \\ 8 & 1\end{array}\right]$